no matter what
by the storys are over now
Summary: its just a song fic. my very first. sniff, sniff ma must be so proud. lol


Hey there this is a fic about one of my characters and yugi. It's my first song fic so don't shoot me if it sucks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_How'd it come to this?_

_After all we've been through, two of a pair now on opposite sides._

_From the very start with honor we dueled,_

_Watched each others back and we battled with pride._

Yugi watched the rain fall from the window in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about his friend Kimi. They had known each other since they were babies. But now……now she was in a gang and was running from him every time they saw each other. And now they had to duel each other for their own lives. Yugi knew that Kimi's mother had recently past away and her little sister was very ill and needed some one to take care of her.

_We are closer than brothers;_

_And now we have to fight each other._

_Can we trust our faith to the heart of the cards?_

Kimi could see Yugi from the tree she was sitting in. They were so close to each other and now one of them would die. Kimi's little sister had left this world an hour ago and when she did she left Kimi alone. Kimi knew what would happen in tomorrows duel. She was going to lose. The council had already decided who would win. And it wasn't Kimi.

_No matter what, we'll let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends for ever._

_No matter what._

Yugi couldn't sleep that night he had to many questions. Was Kimi alright? Why would some one have the loser of a duel die? What was this "council"? Why did they have to put him against his dearest and closest friend?

_It's been you and me, hanging out playing games;_

_Didn't ever think it would get this hard._

_Times running out, and there's so much at stake;_

_Everything riding on a turn of a card._

 _     _

Kimi couldn't sleep either. She was too afraid of their duel tomorrow. She knew that if she killed herself now or if she didn't show up then they would just kill Yugi, and she didn't want they others to go through that. 'I have to face my destiny…..alone' she thought as she began to cry.

_We'll show 'em what we're made of,_

_As we fight for the ones we love_

_And we'll be friends to the very end._

The next day Yugi tried talking to Kimi during their dual.

"Kimi will you talk to me?" he asked "I just want to know if you're alright!"

"I play red eyes black dragon in attack mode!" was her only reply

_No matter what, we'll let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

_No matter what._

Both Yugi and Kimi's life points were down to 1000. 

"Will you answer me, Kimi?!" Yugi exclaimed 

"I'm gonna die yugi! As soon as one of us hits 0 I'm toast! If I back down you and the others die and if you back down I die and your grandpa's shop gets fried and so does everyone inside!" Kimi exclaimed "As long as neither one of us backs down they're safe, but either way I'm a walking corpse! There are men at your grandpa's shop that have him, Joey, Tristen, and Te_'_a locked inside and they don't even know it! The second either one of us back I'm toast and so are they!" 

"what…..?" Yugi breathed

_I don't wanna give up but I will never give in,_

_don't wanna duel with my very best friend._

_Helped 'em match, let 'em win every play_

_but with so much at stake I just cant walk away._

_Though I need a victory,_

_You've always ment the world to me._

_And that's one thing that will never change._

Yugi couldn't move he didn't want to lose Kimi but he didn't want to lose his grandpa and the others. "I play my dark elf card and end the game!" Kimi said as her life points hit 0.

"NO!" Yugi shouted as the dark elf turned and got ready to attack Kimi

_No matter what, we'll let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

_No matter what._

_"_Kimi!" Yugi exclaimed 

"I'm sorry Yugi" she said with her head hanging down. 

Her hair shadowed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Yugi couldn't move, he was petrified as tears fell down his cheeks.

"KIMI!" 

There was a flash of blinding light from the dark elf's attack…   

_No matter what, we'll let the game begin._

_No matter what, may the best man win._

_No matter what, we're in this together._

_No matter what, we'll be friends forever._

"Yugi wake up" Kimi said shaking her friend and class mates sholder gently

"Kimi! But you-"

"You were having a nightmare." Kimi said with a smile "You fell asleep in class."

"I did?" Yugi blinked confused "Kimi promise me we'll always be friends."

"Of corse, Yugi." She said with a smile "We'll always be friends."

"we'll be friends forever……."

_No matter what!_


End file.
